


Invitation to a Cookout

by grumpyphoenix



Series: Brain Salad [8]
Category: Supernatural, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fairies are Jerks, Fourth of July, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: Charlie gets an invitation to a Fourth of July party that she cannot refuse.





	Invitation to a Cookout

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt at the end, it'll give it away.

Charlie isn’t paying attention, which is always when this shit happens. Honestly, she’s texting to Sam and walking, which will one day mean she trips and gives herself a broken nose. Again. Fumbling with her keys, she’s trying to back out of the fourth of july cookout at the bunker while unlocking the door to her dorm room, and so she misses everything until she realizes she’s not in her room. And also, she has no cell service.

Instead of her room, she’s in a forest. Tall majestic trees shiver in a light breeze that carries with it the scent of flowers and the sounds of wind chimes tinkling in the distance. Charlie growls, stomping her way through fields of bright red flowers, towards the brick road that leads to the city beyond, the bright dome of the palace peeking up over large walls..

The guards at the gate don’t stop her from entering the city. In fact, they sheepishly look at their feet, pretending that they don’t see her, wincing a little when she snarls. Everyone in the street runs as she stalks past, even though Charlie is in a pair of sweatpants and a doctor who t-shirt, her flip flops making silly noises on the bricks. Their faces are fearful. Charlie should care about that, but after what she’s been through here, she deserves the looks. The guards at the palace gate do the same, though one of them has the presence of mind to open the door.

The throne room is empty, except for an earthly beautiful young woman, sitting on it with her legs dangling over the side. “You got my invitation!” she grins, arms open wide as if she expects a hug. “That was faster than last time.”

Charlie rubs the bridge of her nose. “That’s not an  _ invitation, _ that’s an abduction. Last time, when you sent your ‘invitation’ to your birthday party, I had to choose a path out of a hundred other paths, and I had a long adventure. Which is why I was late.  What do you  _ want _ , Ozma, I have finals.”

Ozma gets up and glides over, ethereal and impossibly lovely. “I missed you, isn’t that enough?” If Charlie was suicidal, she could describe the fairy’s tone as  _ whining. _

“I have finals. I can’t be here. Besides, I saw you yesterday. Remember, we went with Dorothy to go visit Glinda, and we spent all that time in the garden without our cloth--”

“YES, yes I remember,” Ozma cuts in, her cheeks the most delicate shade of blush. “For me, that was last week.”

Her fingers card through Charlie’s hair, every touch a lure. “It is your celebration of freedom this day, is it not? I will invite those lovely boys from Kansas here, and we will make it a feast. I  _ adore  _ Kansas, I think. It is a land that produces the most lovely toys.”

She couldn’t say no, even if she wanted to. With Ozma’s literally enchanting touch, all she feels is warmth. Finals can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You walk into your bedroom, but instead of entering the intended room, you walk straight on into a tree in another realm. You huff in frustration and make your way to the castle in the distance.  
> The guards in front of the castle let you in and cringe slightly at the glare that is on your face. No one opposes your entrance into the castle as you quickly find yourself in the throne room.  
> “You made it!” the resident of the throne shouts, a gleeful spreading across their face. “That was quicker than last time.”  
> “What do you want this time? I have finals coming up,” you hiss grumpily.  
> “I missed you,” the ruler whined. “Isn’t that reason enough?”  
> “I saw you yesterday,” you grumble.  
> “But that was two weeks ago for me!”  
> https://writing-central.tumblr.com/post/175549789903/writing-prompt


End file.
